


Good Dirty Funs

by Sandrazhao



Category: McLennon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: （We have lots of) good clean fun……Actually,  good dirty fun in Hamburg. (Smiling)——Paul McCartney in an early interview





	Good Dirty Funs

1981年六月初的晴朗一天，在接十岁的Stella回家的时候，Paul发现女儿脸上挂着难以掩饰的泪痕。  
“今天谁欺负我们的小宝贝了？”他让Stella坐在后座上，帮她系好安全带，一边倒车，一边审慎地观察着后视镜。  
“没人。”女儿呢喃到。  
“骗人，”他把车停在路边，半个身子侧过去，“在这个世界上，没有人有理由无视别人的感受做事情，知道吗？如果谁欺负你了，那错误不是你的，来吧，告诉爸爸，我们要一起解决它，我能撑得住的。”  
Stella似懂非懂的点点头，半晌才在Paul鼓励的目光中羞怯地开口，“只是Nancy今天一直在Linda说话，我……我不知道为什么就觉得很难过。”  
Nancy是Stella最好的朋友。Paul回忆道，Stella不是很爱说话的孩子，她很喜欢画画，而且还相当不错，跟她的哥哥姐姐们不一样，在家里大多数时候她都很安静，估计在学校也是这样。但是她确实提到很多次Nancy，这总该意味着点什么的。  
“她们只是说说话吗？”  
Stella点点头，又补充道：“我觉得Nancy并不那么喜欢Linda，只是她今天穿了一件很有趣的衣服，带着两个兔子耳朵（Paul注意到说这话的时候她的小脸泛起一丝笑意）。Nancy很喜欢那对耳朵，她觉得Linda很酷。而Linda也喜欢Nancy，毕竟她是班里最有趣的女孩，她们今天一起吃了午饭，还因为上课的时候凑在一起说话被老师罚站了。”  
“你喜欢Linda吗？”  
“嗯……我喜欢她的衣服，那真的很酷，”Stella想了想，“是的，我喜欢她，她有着跟我妈妈一样的名字。”  
“那很好。”  
“但是我就是不喜欢Nancy不理我，明明我才认识了她更久，可她却在滑滑梯的时候把我丢下了。”  
“然后我的小哭包……”  
“不，我那时候还没哭，我只是很气恼，但快放学的时候，Nancy跑过来问我，是不是生气了，是不是嫉妒她们，那时候我才哭了。爸爸，她一直都知道，但是她还是那么做了，还用了那么可怕的词—‘嫉妒’。这让我觉得很尴尬，超级尴尬……”  
“Nancy接着说什么了吗？”  
“她看着我说：’你太敏感了，Stella。’，但明明是她故意的，为什么要指责我敏感呢？”  
“敏感不是一种指责，”Paul寻找着措辞，并在心里勾勒出了Nancy的形象，一个冷静、或许有点早熟的女孩，“对很多工作，都是很有帮助的，我猜她也没想着用这个批评你。而且，我想你或许需要跟Nancy谈谈，看看她到底怎么想，告诉她你确实希望和她在一起玩，呃，我不知道，你们女孩一定有自己的语言，总之就是谈谈，看看怎么样。在比较小的时候，我们往往都会对最好的朋友有一点独占欲，这很正常，没什么可耻的，也不要为它害臊，好吗？”  
“爸爸那时候也有吗？”Stella手枕在腿上，身体向前倾，静静地、静静地看着他。“是的。”Paul忽然有一瞬间感觉无所遁形，他能忍住，是吧，是吧，是吧，“我猜……你妈妈也会有，你回家可以问问她。”他可能有点语无伦次，但管他呢。同时他敏感的意识到，自己似乎有有意的在避免什么，他本来应该在这场谈话开始的时候就嗅到一些事情的，但他逼迫自己忽视了。直到Stella把问题捅到了他面前。  
“我明白了，”Stella靠回座位上。  
Paul缓缓的点了两下头，刚回过身决定重新给车点火，就听到Stella又说，“不过我想我们会没事的，明天早上起来，Nancy还会是我最好的朋友。”  
我可不那么确定，操他妈的。已经六个月了零十三天了，但我也许还需要六十年。  
我永远都不会知道了，Paul想。  
我被永远的丢下了。

把Stella送回自己的房间，嘱咐保姆给她弄点吃的。Paul回到自己屋里，把门锁上，然后走进了卫生间洗了把脸，Nancy不在，应该还要三四个小时才会回来。他又把卫生间的门锁上，靠在墙上。此时他长出一口气，感觉如释重负。  
在John刚出事的那几个月里（让我们面对这个吧，Paul对自己说），他有一次曾梦到过那些先死者，John，Brain，和Stuart。他们看起来都很年轻，而且神采奕奕。那意味着什么，Paul在梦里对自己说，那也许意味着先死者是更高尚的。他们仅仅因为太过优越，和太过受宠爱而先死去，死者的血液会顺着土地流到整个世界上，然后让活人都被他们直接或间接的滋润，并在生命中留下不可改变的印记。而后死者永远只能仰望着先死者，眼睁睁的接受不被神恩宠的痛苦。折磨，折磨，折磨，在噩梦里翻滚。渐渐的，他们的记忆也变得含混不清了，但不管如何，他们必须饮下这水去解那渴——那死者血液燃起的火焰。  
因为这个原因，他有一段时间都不怎么跟George讲话，因为George的回忆会搅乱他的记忆，或者跟他说出相反的内容来。这并不好笑，Paul在那几个月开始的时候，曾经失魂落魄了一番，接着又好一顿忙碌，试图从过去记忆的碎屑里去找到他想要的答案。而George的答案是那么不同，他每一次停下来叹息，都像是在说，Paul，这样做是不行的，你永远不会知道的，你必须承认这一点。Paul看着George的嘴一张一合，渐渐就听不到他在说什么了。  
即使不找George聊，他的记忆也还会混乱的。Paul想，没办法，现在再想起Stuart，和他们在柏林的那些事情，不管他多么努力，都不是顺序的了。他总会想起一件事，又莫名其妙的想起另一件无关的事，就像他现在也会想到，刚才Stella问他如果自己也穿一件有耳朵的衣服，Nancy会不会喜欢他一样，Paul说他看不到这两件事有什么联系，喜欢他的人不会因为这个更喜欢他，如果那个人爱的是别人，这样反而像是一种拙劣的模仿，往往只能以自取其辱为结局。（真奇怪，为何他一直在用“He”呢？他究竟在想Stella的事还是在想自己拿Stuart贝斯的事他不知道不知道不知道）而且，他永远会在所有想起Stuart的事情上加上一个永恒的前提——他已经死了。  
他想起几年前他也在John又在媒体上提起“Paul嫉妒Stuart”事情的时候想起过Stuart，那时对于Stuart的死亡，他还多少有种复杂的感情，老天啊，人会死，好在活到后面的人是我；但他是个好伙计，我真为他遗憾；我真的为他遗憾吗，Paul现在想，我会不会是在想，“为什么死的人不是我？”，为什么John挥过来的拳头不会对我造成这么大的影响，为什么我不是这么“敏感”，甚至……为什么我不可以像他一样戏剧又美妙的死亡？  
毫无疑问，John为此无法忘记他的好朋友。不过好笑的是，虽然耿耿于怀，但John从不分析Paul为什么嫉妒Stuart。（他说过Paul嫉妒Stuart可以拥有Astrid，但这个太可笑了，嫉妒Astrid的人是John本人还差不多）Paul想起John曾经在采访里提起Paul和Stuart在舞台上干架的事情，说真的，那件事他自己都要记不清楚了。似乎是他又嫌Stuart把贝斯的声音调的又大又响亮吧，还总是对前排的女孩假装冷酷。那时候他们一天要弹他妈的六七个小时，连日下来昼夜绷紧的神经早就不堪重负了。似乎就在这样一个时候，Paul跨步向前，撞了Stuart一下，大声说让他上后面去，声音小一点。（但他喊的太大声了，连John都停下演唱回头看了一眼），George假装没看到他俩，而John对Stuart使着眼色。就是这个动作彻底的激怒了Paul，他克制着自己把吉他砸到Stuart脸上的冲动，给了他一拳——说真的，为什么不是他的一拳致使Stuart死在22岁呢？为什么人们不说是他杀死Stuart的呢？也许不是这种负罪感维系，John就不会在后来的岁月里，尤其是他们发生矛盾的时候，反复想起温顺的、有才华的、美妙的老Stuart了。或者，至少，责任应该是他们俩的吧，这样就是他们俩被罪恶感束缚在一起了，就像Mick和Keith。那样他们可以一起回忆Stuart，放任两人的记忆被对方混乱，然后在结束的时候，一起叹一口气，说，如果他还活着就好了，以虚伪或者真情。大部分是真情。  
但某种感情显然只存在在John和Stuart之间。即使在他死亡之后，尤其是在他死亡之后，他的存在变得更加不可忽视。John为他（可能吧）写下了可能是他最伟大作品之一的In my life，暗示明显的跟后来属于他们的Two of Us相差无几，只是前者在音乐上要真挚的多。对于Paul来说，那是一种可怕的隔离感，在失去Stuart以后，他和John反而被某种感伤情绪彻底的疏远了。那种距离是你无论如何都无法弥补的。有一次采访中，Paul对媒体说请不要随便臆测他和John的关系和过往的事情——几乎在同时，他发现自己实际上也在放任自己臆测发生在John和Stuart之间的事。也是这时候，他问自己，你该怎么弥补失去的时光呢？你在那时候不认识John Lennon，而Stuart认识，你还能怎么办？也做一个拙劣的画者给他画画吗？而且Stuart几乎是不可忽视的，Paul不无苦涩的想，他是那个给我们名字的人——大家都说Beatles的名字是John自己搞出来的，也许吧，但他在搞出来名字的那天跟Stuart混了整整一晚上，在同一间卧室里，你站子门口、支起耳朵，也只能听到里面不时爆出来的欢笑声。第二天，他们的乐队有了名字。Paul当时说好吧，不过为什么要用这个拼写错误的词，但管他呢，我喜欢它，就这样吧。  
Stuart是一切的命名者，Paul后来想，在他们因不成熟，不理解各种冲动的名字的时候，Stuart帮他们为未定名的欲望命名。既让他们提起对潮流的兴趣，又让他们燃起对女孩和男孩的审美和爱。如果不是Stuart，John也许一辈子都不会发现他对男孩的渴求，不管那是什么，Paul想，而我也可能永远意识不到我有多爱John。那些爱在后来的岁月里不是被当作理所当然了，就是被拿过来做挡箭牌和弹药使用了。但在十七八岁的时候，在各自心怀鬼胎的嫉妒中，爱是除了吃饭睡觉之外的一切。或者说，如果不是为了在酸涩和春梦中醒来，他们都不想在兴奋的表演通宵后睡去。当年岁渐长，Paul想，你就不会这么觉得了，他摸不准如果他还敢梦到过去，他会不会不再想醒来。  
他终于还是原谅了Stuart，为他有意和无意做的一切，并大方的承认了自己对他的嫉妒，Paul想，终究，老Stuart，我爱你比恨你多得多，比嫉妒你多得多。是的，我知道你永远的影响了我，以青春与早逝，但你的一部分在我的身体里活下来了。我永远记得你看着我和John一个用左手，一个用右手拨弄着吉他，一起像Everly Borthers一样哼唱的时候，笑着说我们看起来就像一对镜像的样子。当那天我拿起你的贝斯的时候，我意识到我和John不再像一对完美的镜像了。（Paul用手贴近镜子，在冰冷的镜面上，好像触摸的并非是他自己的倒影）换言之，我们曾经相像是因为你的存在，是因为你曾经精彩的、智慧的、天使一样的活过了二十来年。天啊，我也用天使这种词来形容你了吗？那听起来像是John在说话，John通过我在对我讲话。而且你知道吗？Stella在你死去以后也开始学画画了，如果Stella流着我的血，我是否也流着你的血？  
总会有一天，我会再也分不清我是谁的，Paul看着镜子想。我是活下来的那一个人，我是活下来的每一个人，是海难的剩余者和遇难者。  
但这也许是一件好事，Paul想，那就意味着，我没有被独自抛弃在这个世界上。这意味着，很多事情我不可能弄得清楚了，但我仍可以这样相信。忽然间，Paul明白了John为何从不说出自己对他和Stuart恶劣关系的猜测。在人生的某些时候，他们那么需要秘而不宣。很显然，如果在分别的十年里，John愿意说服自己相信Paul不是为了他才做出那一切的话，他会快乐很多。此刻，同样走在没有出口和缺乏回应的迷雾中，Paul愿意相信John曾那么相信。他猜，这给了他们两个人一点意义。  
像紧紧抓住一根稻草一样，他小声啜泣起来，过了一会儿，泪水干涸了，他又笑了。过去的六个月他一直在重复这样的过程，今天确定的事情，明天又会被推翻，Paul McCartney已经厌倦了这种反复无常，他再一次告诉自己，他撑得住的，再过六个月，这一切总会过去的。如果六个月不行，那就六十年。


End file.
